


【PF】糖果色梦境

by Niu_Tomato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, metaphors of death, not satisfying ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niu_Tomato/pseuds/Niu_Tomato
Summary: *群作业，关键词糖果，CP算是PF*古老脑洞，擦边关键词意识流糖果，牺牲打式短文，精神荼毒*无性(幸)福，略憨帕，擦边pf*不好意思我不会写糖我给组织赔罪(×
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	【PF】糖果色梦境

**Author's Note:**

> *群作业，关键词糖果，CP算是PF
> 
> *古老脑洞，擦边关键词意识流糖果，牺牲打式短文，精神荼毒
> 
> *无性(幸)福，略憨帕，擦边pf
> 
> *不好意思我不会写糖我给组织赔罪(×

1.

「人类肯定是被SANS带坏了。」

几日前一个阳光普照的午后，看上去很疲惫的人类对Papyrus声称要小憩一会儿，于是他整顿好手边的公文，将纸张夹进惯用的青色文件夹里，随即趴在木质桌上闭上眼，瞬间入眠。

然而年少的怪物大使Frisk没再醒来过。

2.

心跳规律，身体正常，呼吸平稳，形容宁和。

一切安好。

这是不论人类医生、Sans还是王后，甚至是他自己观察得知的结论。

「可是为何人类就是不睁眼呢？」

骷髅怪物决意今晚留守病房，谁也无法将伟大的Papyrus从他的人类朋友身旁劝走。对此他的兄弟并没有说什么，不过耸了耸肩，也跟着留下。

夜晚微凉，却止不住睡意一点点压在Papyrus的灵魂上，他试图坚持清醒，耐不住还是和老早睡去的Sans一块儿阖上双眼。

3.

Papyrus感觉自己飘乎乎的，却持续在下降。

四周空气如凝滞的水气，黏滑闷重，带着连五感迟钝的骷髅也难以忽视的、焦糖样的香甜味。

当他的靴底受到柔软地面的支撑力时，他终于得以睁开眼。

艳紫的天飘着一绺绺嫩粉的棉花糖絮，两侧一排排拔地而起的棒棒糖挂着铭黄粉蓝相间的螺旋花色，高耸地连他都得仰头。

视线顺着棒棒糖纯白色的柄滚下，前伸的奶色小径上有一串浅浅的蜜糖色，仔细一看那是一个个小巧脚印。

「很像是人类FRISK的短筒靴留下的痕迹。」

没有一丝犹豫，也对此处丝毫不抱疑问的骷髅，跨大步伐沿着脚印的方向疾行，不过两三步，他就追上了脚印的主人。

穿着条纹衫的孩子只手捂着腹部，朝着前方一座由红白两色的拐杖糖搭建的桥梁缓慢踱步而去。

「HUMAN‐‐‐!」

Papyrus欲上前，却被倏地出现的屏障挡住了去路。

视窗内景物瞬间被割成一块块鲜艳色彩:红色、黄色、蓝色交错排序，闪着无生机的塑料光泽。骷髅曾在地上的万圣节看过这些纸一样的东西，竟是一片片玻璃纸拼凑成的高墙。

不论Papyrus如何努力，甚至动用上魔法骨头，却无法在看似脆弱的玻璃纸拼贴上留下一道痕迹，遑论打破它了。骷髅大声喊叫着Frisk的名字，对方却奇迹似的毫无察觉，Papyrus也只得眼巴巴地望着那件条纹衫的主人费力越过桥梁，消失在另一头。

这时那道色墙似遇高温软化样的瘫了下来，骷髅火急火燎的奔向拐杖糖桥，正要过桥时瞥见一侧棒棒糖林间立着一块糖果熊，约有一个Frisk那么高，有着纯白的头，黝黑的眼，天蓝的身躯。

Papyrus对其略感熟悉但不作多想，于他而言还是在前头的人类要紧些。

气温坠机似的下滑，不知何时雪糕林已取代了棒棒糖林，紫色棉絮渐厚，点点糖霜撒下，遮盖住的不只是Papyrus艳红的围巾，还有人类孩子的棕发与细瘦身躯。

Frisk跟前又出现了几块糖果熊。

这段路途以来一人一怪早遇到过数不清的糖果熊，外貌大小颜色各异，唯一的共同点即是它们一看见人类便会扑上前来，对Frisk投出一颗一颗的糖果，糖果的类型也是五花八门:奶油味的香草硬糖是狗骨头形状，长矛青色软糖透着薄荷与汽水混合的香气，星星状的果冻在光线下闪闪动人。

人类拖着微跛脚的身躯或伏地或侧身避掉大部分的糖果，偶尔真有糖果击中他时，Frisk便张口咽下那片糖----带着痛苦的姿态。Papyrus只能看见人类的背影，但Frisk总是哆嗦着吞下那些糖，在糖果熊离开的时候捧腹蜷缩成一团咳嗽干呕着。

甜蜜的糖果在Frisk口中却是苦涩。

Papyrus几次想上前查看，不知何处起的玻璃纸墙就几次阻止他的行为，把他格挡在一个不进不远的距离，任他叫喊，另一头的人类没有回应。

他又一次看着Frisk咳得双手捂腹伏跪在地，满天飞舞的糖霜抹去方才人类闪避时脚尖画出的弧形轨迹，落在人类身上白色细粉让Frisk几乎融进背景的雪白。

Papyrus望了一眼前方不远隐秘处的，白首蓝躯的糖果熊，庆幸它虽一路跟随，却也没有对人类出手过，其存在宛如海市蜃楼般。

异变发生在Papyrus注意力转移的那一刻，清脆的「啵」礼炮声响起，再回头人类的身影蒸发了，留下仍在空中飘散的碎彩带，以及一团正向下滴落的浓稠液体。

糖浆触地四溅开来，浓厚的蜜糖色被有些眼花的Papyrus误认为鲜红，湿黏的触感与甜郁的香气再度撩动他本不甚敏感的感官，腻得发腥，几近窒息。

碎彩带发胀成一颗颗由玻璃纸包装着的怪物糖果砸向地面，毫秒间堆成一座小山，掩去那滩糖液。

Papyrus惊醒过来。

4.

自从那夜以后，骷髅怪物每晚都会作这样的怪梦。昏迷不醒的Frisk被医院遣送回Toriel的家，而不论Papyrus在不在人类的身边，这样的梦从未停止过。

Papyrus尝试和Sans诉说这样的情况，却发现他只能零零碎碎的吐出些词，而他的兄长似乎了解又似乎没有，总是静静听着他说话，然后以烂透了的冷笑话结束话题。

即使在包含他在内的怪物好友们每天不懈的呼喊对话下，人类还是没有醒来，地上世界却仍是千变万化。就像梦里，四周的场景不断变换，不变的除了人类化作彩带与糖浆的结局，也就只有那远远看着的蓝身糖果熊。

5.

Papyrus又来到了这个梦境里，这次的环境却相当不同 连一直在旁观的白首糖果熊也没有出现。

四周的建筑都是由黑白双色的朱古力组成，可可亚的香味没有吸引骷髅的注意，他的目光落在眼前猛然拔高的Frisk。人类穿着依旧，样貌却更贴近如今现实的少年模样，手提着他惯用的青色资料夹，里头空无一物。

Frisk仍单手捧腹，踽踽前行，只是这次他面对的竟不是糖果熊，而是麦芽糖捏出来的人形。

人形并不像糖果熊那样对着人类投掷糖果，反而是对着他吹泡泡糖。Papyrus看见泡泡糖破裂后一块块文字形状的朱古力片掉落下来，而人类却没有躲避，把一片片朱古力吞吃咽下。

这回Papyrus见着了Frisk的表情----人类疼的在地上打滚，下唇被门齿狠狠撕咬，眉眼鼻尖皱成一团。紧接着又是止不住的一阵猛咳，只是这次他咳着咳着，竟咳出一张张纸文件来。

干燥的文件未被人类的津液沾湿，反倒是顺着后头推挤出的气流窜出口腔，飘落地面。

总算是止了咳，Frisk伸长颤抖的指尖攒紧那些公文，一页页的放进手中的青色资料夹。Papyrus又想上前帮忙，那道彩色薄墙也如约而至，Papyrus毫不死心，继续和那片玻璃纸争斗起来。

人类颤颤巍巍支撑起身体，踉跄了下，便继续步行。

Frisk今日遇到的人形比前几天遇见的糖果熊加总起来还多得多，吞下的巧克力数量也极度惊人，他甚至有些走不动路，只得蹲伏着，几乎是爬着前进，平时平淡无表情的脸庞盛满痛苦，而手里的资料夹也被文件纸张撑胀地鼓起来。

温度随着路途开展而愈发高升，Papyrus眼睁睁看着浑身是汗的人类又跌倒在地，越发难受起来。

「即使是伟大的Papyrus也无法为人类做些什么。」

这次的骷髅没有试图冲上去帮忙。

6.

他们又来到那座拐杖糖桥，只是这次墙面下是热的发泡的朱古力岩浆。

Frisk脱力的坐在微烫的地面，好久好久，没有动作。

Papyrus就那般站着。

他一直都喜欢和人类相处，因为人类十足温柔心地宽厚，是怪物心中----他心中的太阳，温暖可亲。

眼前的Frisk，却像极了人类昏迷前几星期间，偶尔出现的，疲惫模样的Frisk。

Papyrus不知人类为何情绪低落，至今也模模糊糊不甚清楚。

他希望人类能一直笑着，但他不知道怎么做。

现在的骷髅连接近人类也无法做到。

Frisk终于有了动作。

少年安置好那份青色资料夹，踏着坚定的步伐，向桥缘走去。

「…‥.HUMAN?」

即使知道对方大概听不见，灵魂底部传来的不安仍是让Papyrus开了口。

当Frisk抬腿跨过桥边的栅栏时，骷髅知道大事不妙。

「FRISK─!」Papyrus跑去，眼前却霎时又被红黄蓝占据，但他顾不了这么多，整副骨硬硬磕在那面薄纸上。骷髅试图对另一头的人类灵魂施展魔法---没有丝毫用处。

「FRISK!!!WAIT!!!」

少年稍稍停顿，撇头瞟了一眼Papyrus所在的方向。

然后纵身跃入。

7.

今夜留守在怪物大使房间内的骷髅带着急骤发颤的灵魂醒来，却意外地发现昏睡许久的人类睁开了眼睛。

Papyrus本该欣喜，却慑于Frisk的眼神。

咧开的眼缝里，那对珠子在月光下泛着无生机的、塑料一般的光芒。

与那一再阻挡他的玻璃纸完全一致。

「…HUMAN?」

那对裂缝瞬间密和，人类恢复那副初见时的波澜不惊模样。

fin.


End file.
